


Wolf Of Hawkins

by StrangeFiction



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeFiction/pseuds/StrangeFiction
Summary: The editor in chief gets into a hairy situation.
Relationships: Janet Holloway/ Bruce Lowe, Janet Holloway/Tom Holloway, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Tom Holloway/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 3





	Wolf Of Hawkins

The day had started like any other, the only thing different was the littering of snow that seemed to begin to dust Hawkin’s streets. It was welcomed and the children flocked out to try and play in it. Some adults even huddle by their respected windows and watch the snow fall from a peaceful distance. 

Tom Holloway was in his office on a phone call, clad in a dark blue three piece suit. His half moon glasses on the edge of his nose, hands hold an article written by Nancy Wheeler. He had been recently asking for her input. And given she was the only female here with any drive to be a journalist. He figured since the holidays are coming up. Perhaps a lighter and fresher voice would like to be heard. 

“Are you listening to me?

Asks a slightly irritated voice from the other end of his receiver. Tom pulls his attention from the article and clears his throat. Setting the paper down on his desk and sitting up straighter. 

“Yes, Yes I am listening. Pick up at Brimburn, Nine O’clock.” 

A familiar head of hair passes by his office and it makes his eyes scan the rest of his office as he follows the sight. He begins to notice a lot more heads standing in the meeting room. Certainly not working, but he wondered what was so damn important?

“And then tomorrow, after you publish the article-”

“I go back to the steel works and pick up the duffle, I got it.”

“We’ll be waiting.”

The phone call ends and Tom has that small twinge of guilt that twists inside his stomach again. Hanging up the phone, the older man lets out a sigh and moves to stand up from his desk. Smoothing his suit back down and taking his glasses off his face, the editor in cheif then begins to make his way out of the office to head to the meeting room. Where he had seen nearly his entire office congregating. 

Nancy Wheeler seems to be working, pouring coffee into people’s mugs that they hold out expectantly as they simultaneously watch the snow fall. 

“What, did you all suddenly become snow virgins?”

Tom scoffs, several heads whip around and bodies begin to move and make their way out of the boardroom.  
“Sorry boss.”  
“Sorry Mr. Holloway.”

Tom watches as several employees make their way out, but Bruce Lowe still leans against the large window as Nancy pours him coffee. The tall brawny blonde is not entirely afraid of his boss. Not like the others. He’d been here too long, and certainly wouldn’t just get back to work just because Tom made a remark about it. 

Bruce doesn’t even acknowledge Nancy as she finishes pouring, she then looks to her Boss who is seemingly still looking peeved. 

“Can I get you some coffee Mr. Holloway?”

Though it took Tom a moment to look to her, he was still focused on Bruce and his inability to move from his position. Was this not a place of business? Did the world stop turning just because it was snowing outside and nobody told him? Letting out a short breath from his nose, Tom then turns to Nancy and has to register what it was she just asked him. 

“Yes, please, my mug is on my desk, can you please put four sugars in it and leave it on my desk? I’d like to talk to Mr. Lowe privately.” 

Nancy just gives a nod and a terse smile, before making her way out of the office. Closing the door behind her as she makes her way out. Tom waits until the door closes before he moves to pull the blinds on the office. Giving him a bit more privacy to talk with Bruce. Not wanting the secretary to read his lips either and convey every word he says to the rest of the office. 

“You know we still have a business to run, does the snow need that much praise?”

Asks Tom as he pockets his hands and stands on the opposite side of the meeting table from Bruce. Bruce continues to look out the window. Now leisurely sipping at his coffee from a mug that says Do Not Disturb. A slow and long sip later, Bruce finally turns his head and smiles to his boss. It was a smile that didn’t feel friendly at all, it looked like a threat. Tom just stands though, unamused, unphased by whatever attitude the man has. 

“You’re a real humbugger, you know that Tom? I think you need to get a little merrier. “

“I’ll get merry when you get back to work, how about that?”

They stand in silence, staring at each other. Bruce slowly raises a hand to bring up his mug, sipping loudly, obnoxiously this time. When he lowers his mug, he then begins to round the meeting table. Tom does not move, and he doesn’t follow Bruce’s movements. Instead now Tom focuses on the snow that falls outside the window. 

“I’d love to stick around, and work..Unfortunately. I’ve got a doctors appointment I have to get too.”

Bruce tilts his head to the side when Tom clearly is about to protest.  
“Ah ah, I told you about this..I told you last week.”

But Tom’s eyes narrow as he thinks back, every week Bruce has been finding something else to cut work early on wednesdays. 

“Fine..Go.”

“Oh..Thank you your majesty..”  
The blonde aggressively puts his mug down on the meeting room table and effectively it makes Tom jump a bit. A chuckle comes from the larger man as he begins to make his way out of the room. 

The door closes once again and Tom is left alone in the room, hands still in pockets. But they were balled into fists. Bruce and he had been having an off time in the last few months. Their attitude had changed ever since Tom started allowing Nancy to take notes in the meeting room. He allowed her to chip in more, and Bruce. Didn’t like that. Sure, Tom could fire Bruce, but he worked for her for so long, and had a good grip on the other journalists. That if he did fire Bruce, he may just take the rest of the journalists with him. 

Rounding the meeting table, Tom goes to the large window and sees that the snow has certainly made its way in. At least five inches of snow looked to be on the ground. Reaching up, Tom pulls the blinds. No more winter distractions. 

Coming out of the meeting room, he turns to see if Bruce had left, and he had. Nancy Wheeler was standing talking with his secretary, but when she saw him standing there her posture straightened and she gave a big smile. Dressed in a nice dark forest green fitted suit. Black low heels and a black turtleneck. A gold chain hung around her neck with a tiny snowman at the bottom of it.

“Your coffee is on your desk, just as you like it.”

Tom looks into his office to see that his coffee was on his desk waiting, giving a silent and appreciative nod, he goes into his office and closes the door. 

Nancy frowned slightly, normally he was very polite and said thanks, but Bruce’s attitude as he came out of the office said eagerly. And She could tell that her boss wasn’t in a talking mood. Nevertheless, she hopes the candy cane she left on his desk is more of a welcomed sight than an unwelcome one. 

“What do you think is going on with those two hmm? Used to be thick as thieves, now look at them.”

Janice, the older secretary murmurs and gives a wince as her hands file without her full attention. Nancy gives a shrug, she never liked Bruce, and Mr. Holloway had been very gracious to give her these opportunities lately. 

“I don’t know, I’m hoping Mr. Lowe gets fired one of these days.”

“Ohh, I’m not sure that would happen.” Janice gives a snicker “As much as I’d love it too, I don’t see it happening in my time.” 

Nancy looks at the older woman, who was only in her 40’s. Somehow Nancy manages not to roll her eyes. It would be a Christmas miracle if Bruce Lowe got fired from Hawkin’s post. At least, it would be her Christmas Miracle. 

The rest of the day goes on, and Tom Holloway does not come out of his office. Nancy and Jonathan were collecting their coats, eager to be off work and go have their own fun in the snow for a while before eventual hot coco to follow. 

They are about to leave when Nancy notices every light has been shut off but her bosses. Realizing he hadn’t even come out to say goodbye to anyone. That seemed a bit odd. Fixing Jonathan’s scarf around his neck, she leans to press a kiss to his lips.  
“Go warm up the car? I’ll be right out, just need to use the little girls room.”

Jonathan smiles and he shuffles outside to go and do just that. Nancy heads down the hall and makes a turn like she was going to the restroom, waiting for the sound of the front office door clicking closed. Before she moves and heads back to knock on Mr. Holloway’s office door. 

“Come in.” 

It sounds agitated, but Nancy slowly opens his door and peeks her head inside, only stepping one foot in as she looks at him. The room was very smokey, and he sat with his feet up on his desk. Suit jacket off and hanging on his corner coat rack. A cigarette between his fingers and the candy cane she left for him stuck in his mouth. It was merely a short stick now that poked from his mouth. Clearly he’d been working on it for awhile. Dark brown eyes look up to her from over his half moon glasses. His eyes instantly soften at the sight of her. 

“Sir, it’s time to close, are you..Alright? Can I get you anything before I go?”

Tom shakes his head slowly and his eyes drift back to the papers in his hands that he holds.  
“Nooo, i’m alright Ms. Wheeler, thank you. Have a safe drive home...Nobody might remember how to drive since last winter.” 

He has lost interest in her, clearly, as he does not look up to her. but Nancy bites her lower lip and lets out a short breath from her nose. Trying to give herself a surge of confidence to say what was on her mind. But looking to him, seemingly busy with whatever he’s reading she just looks down in slight embarrassment. 

“Alright...Well..Goodnight sir.” 

Moving to close the door to his office, Tom then speaks up. 

“I like your article that you wrote. It will look very nice in next week's edition.”

Tom does not look up as he says that, Nancy looks back to him and he doesn’t even acknowledge her, she was practically beaming in his doorway. And he couldn’t see it. 

“T-thank you sir! Thank you!” 

Raising a hand he just gently moves it to shoo her away. 

“Mmhmm, goodnight Ms. Wheeler..”

Nancy takes the hint, but the smile can’t leave her face. Buzzing, she closes his office door gently, and all but runs out of the office. The cold bitter air hitting her face, as Jonathan pulls his old jalopy around. Nancy hops into the car and cuddles up to Jonathan as the heater tries to blast away the snow and chill from her. 

“Ready to go? You look, happier than I would have guessed from coming back from the ladies room.” He chuckles softly as he begins to slowly make his way out of the parking lot.Being cautious of the roads, knowing ice would be a danger. 

“I’m just excited to be off work and with you, and very excited for hot cocoa.”

Jonathan smiles and turns his head slightly to kiss at her forehead. 

“Me too, I just wanna cuddle up with you by a fire and, I think mom and Will definitely had a plan to make cookies? So maybe we can jump in on their fun too.”

“Mmm, that sounds like a perfect night to me.” Nancy smiles and lays her head on Jonathan’s shoulder as he drives. Very content and still very happy from the news. 

Tom sucks on his candy cane, as soon as Nancy has closed his office door, he just sets the file on his desk and looks to the door. Nancy had been very kind, yesterday he caught her trying to look for christmas decorations for the office. And now, today she had delivered candy canes to everyone in the office. It was sweet. Nice. Different. Welcomed. But he didn’t want to come off showing favoritism. That never ended well in an office like this. 

Looking at the picture of his family on the wall, Tom can’t help but feel guilt. He won’t be leaving the office for a while. So he pulls a bottle of whiskey that he had hidden in his desk Drawer. Pouring it into his coffee mug, that had been empty for a few hours now. He sips his whiskey and watches the clock. 

It isn’t until 8:30pm that he begins to lock up Hawkins Post. The snow has only picked up more, and flurries down. Getting into his car bundled up in his black wool trench coat, Tom begins to make his way to the Brimbrun Steel Works. The roads are pretty dead, the snow keeping people off the roads. It’s a nice and easy drive, the lack of traffic keeps him calm. The Steel Works Mill looks more terrifying in the snow. He always felt uneasy when he came here. His expensive clothes and fancy dress shoes are a high contrast to the thicker snow around the area. The abandoned mill looked even more like it was the place for an apocalyptic disaster. 

Yet, Tom makes his way through the snow, even as it’s up to his calf in some areas as he makes his way toward the poorly chained front entrance of the mill. One door was half hanging off it’s hinge, which caused a good bow in the chain. Very easy to enter the building. There is a work bench with a lamp light on. 

He knows that to be his indicator, and makes his way across the dark empty warehouse. His shoes clicking on the concrete, echoing throughout. He could feel the snow that was in his hair fall down his neck, sending a chill down his spine. There is a very tiny blunt end of a candy cane still sticking from his mouth. He found one another on his way out. He stole it from the coffee cart.  
As he approaches the workbench, his hand moves to go under the bench and begins to feel the underside of it. 

Bare fingers find a thicker and a thinner package that is taped to the bottom of the table. Finagling with the tape, it’s not long before he has his desired items. One cellophane wrapped wad of cash, and a large yellow envelope. A confident grin overtakes his lips as he has what he needs. Shoving the cellophane wrapped wad into his large wool coat pocket, it fits, just barely. He then tucks the envelope under his arm, and turns off the lamp. Before making his way out of the mill as he had come. 

Settling in his car, he tries to brush off the snow from his coat. Freezing cold, he always had preferred the summer. Tossing the envelope onto his passenger seat, he feels good. As he turns the car on, he gets a read for the time. It’s now 9:20, he could probably make it home before 10 if he was lucky. Maybe dinner would still be hot in the oven for him? Janet normally did that for him on his “late nights”.

Now Tom was buzzing, as he sped down the empty two lane backroads. Happy about the very large wad of cash in his pocket. He couldn’t wait to get home and unwrap it, count his money. This was just half of what he’d be making. After he published whatever the hell they wanted him to publish, there would be a lot more to pick up tomorrow. 

His mind wonders what could be in the envelope. What strange and obscure article or ad would they make him publish now? Looking over to the passenger seat to the envelope, his mind begins to race at the possibilities. But as his attention is taken off the road. It is then something seems to come into his headlights. And just as he notices the figure, his foot tries to slam on the break. But there is a hard thud and a yelp that could be heard from inside the car. 

Toms hair has now fallen into his face as his foot remains holding hard to the break, his car had slid a bit after hitting whatever the fuck that was. It takes him a moment to realize what just happened, before he hears a whining outside. Putting the car into park he hesitantly gets out of the car. Looking in front of his car was a large dark mass, bleeding and whimpering onto the snow. It hadn’t rolled under his car, for it was too large. But it was clear Tom haf hit it full on, and now this was the damage done. 

His stomach begins to churn, as he begins to round the mass, thinking it to be a large dog. His headlights do an alright job of lighting up the scene. But what he had hit, was a wolf. 

Mouth dropping, the wind seems to pick up and snow turns to sleet. BUt Tom can’t just leave this animal he has clearly nearly killed out in the middle of the road. His hands shake and his breathing is uneven. 

“I-I’m so sorry.” 

He tells the wolf, as if it could talk back. It whimpers and the blood just continues to seep into the white snow. Tom moves in front of the wolf, trying to be mindful of it’s head. He reaches down to try and pull at it’s paws to try and drag him off the road. But as he pulls the front legs taught, the wolf lets out a yelp and it’s head snaps at Tom’s hands. Effectively the wolf bites one of his hands hard enough to leave his own bloody mark on Tom. 

Dropping the wolf instantly, Tom tries then to cradle his now very hurt and bleeding hand.  
“Fuck-I-I deserved that.” he growls in pain and takes a few steps back in fear the wolf may try and bite again. The pain is so intense, and his hands are already stinging from the cold. Kicking at the snow on the ground he lets out a shout.  
“FUCK!”  
Looking to the dying wolf on the ground, just figures, maybe if he stomps on it’s head hard enough he can kill it. Put it out of it’s misery? He couldn’t reach down to snap it’s neck. He just stands there, contemplating what the hell to do for a moment, before he hears a series of growls just off the road behind him. He’s surrounded by forrest, and he can’t see anything in the shadows, but the growls only get more vicious, warning him to get the fuck away. The Fear of being eaten alive takes him, and suddenly he’s trying to run back to get into his car. Feet sliding on the icy road, his blood dripping and smearing over his door handle. As he closes the car door, he can now see at least five other wolves beginning to come into the view of his headlights. His heart racing, he no longer feels pain in his hand, as he puts his car into reverse. Trying to back away from the wolves body enough, he wasn’t going to run it over. Though it may have been a mercy killing. As he does so, the wolf to which he hit that was bleeding and whimpering just moments ago. Somehow manages to get to its feet. It looks toward the headlights of the car, but to Tom it felt like it was staring into his soul.

The wolf looks away and begins to limp across the road once more as it had tried to before he had been hit by Tom. Tom allows the wolf and it’s little wolf pack to cross the road. As soon as he can he’s pulling away driving a bit more careful. Afraid he may hit something else. As the heater warms his body up again, the throbbing in his hand feels awful. How the hell was he going to explain this to Janet when he got home? 

All that remains of the accident left on the road, is a pool of blood, and a small piece of candy cane.


End file.
